Forum:Lista longa de parolas engles mancante
Esta es un lista de parolas mancante, trovada par (a) un compara automatida entre la traduis en la disionario e un lista de tota parolas engles, e (b) un prosede de filtri cuasi tota de los como no comun conoseda par parlores engles. a *✓ abalone - abalon *✓ abate + calmi *✓ abet + aida *✓ abscissa - axisa (< italian) *✓ abstractionism — astratisme *✓ abutment + stribo *✓ academia — academias *✓ accrual + cumula (nom) *✓ achy — doleta (ache), doletosa (achy) *✓ acrid — de odor agu; amarga *✓ actionable — prosedable (incluinte la sinifia legal e la sinifia jeneral "able to be acted on") *✓ adamant — ostinosa *✓ adipose - adipos *✓ adonis - adonis *✓ aerospace + airospasio *✓ affidavit - afadavit? *✓ afloat — flotante (incluinte metafor la sinifia "sin detas") *✓ aft — popal (ance per "astern") *✓ afterbirth — plasenta *✓ afterburner — posardador *✓ aftereffect — posefeto *✓ afterimage — posimaje, posimpresa *✓ aftershave — losion de (pos?) rasa *✓ aftertaste — sabor restante/persistente *✓ agape — agape (en la sinifia cristian) *✓ ageism — edisme? si *✓ agitprop — ajitprop? si *✓ agora — agora (en la sinifia antica elinica) *✓ agrarianism - cultiverisme? *✓ airedale — terier de Airedale *✓ airfare — custa de viaja (par avion) *✓ airfoil — airofolia? si *✓ airmail — posta de avion? airoposta? airoposta, si *✓ akimbo — con manos sur ancas? (espaniol dise "en jarras", cual es bela ma idiomal: carafin!) - me gusta carafin *✓ albacore - tun blanca (Thunnus alalunga) *✓ alderman — vismaior *✓ ale — al? ale? ale. *✓ alewife - alosa arengin Alosa pseudoharengus *✓ alexia — alexia *✓ allegro — felis? vivosa? bonumorosa? (multe tal termas italian esiste en musica; cisa nos debe mera reteni los como parolas stranjer en loca de atenta tradui tota). me gusta vivosa. *✓ allele — alelo *✓ alpenhorn, alphorn — corno alpal. con locas, me sujeste "corno alpan". **Clari, pf. Tu gusta ambos de "alpal" e "alpan"? O vole cambia tota usas de "alpal" a "alpan"? Simon **tota, como "himalaian". jorj *✓ altarpiece — arte de altar *✓ altimeter — altimetre *✓ alumna, alumnus — studiante pasada *✓ amaryllis - amarilis Amaryllidaceae *✓ americanize — americani *✓ ammeter — amperimetre *✓ amoral — sin moralia? **si. jorj *✓ ampoule - sealed glass capsule with liquid esp for injections — ampola? **si. jorj *✓ amylase - amilasa. enzyme in saliva and pancreatic fluid, converts starch and glycogen into simple sugars *✓ analeptic - restorative medicine. **analetico. jorj *✓ anastomosis - anastomose. cross-connection tween adjacent tubules, eg blood vessels, intestine... *✓ anchorite, anchoress - religious recluse — eremita; anacoreta **eremita. jorj *✓ ancillary - providing nec support to the operation of an organization — aidante, ajuntada **aidante. jorj *✓ andante - music: moderately slow tempo — "paseante". **bon. jorj *✓ andiron - portatronco - metal support for wood in fireplace *✓ androgen — androjen *✓ angelfish - pex anjelin. Pterophyllum *✓ aniline - colorless oily liquid in coal tar, used in making dyes, drugs, plastics **tro tecnical. jorj **Ma en fato, me trova ce lo es ja en la disionario per plu ca du anios. Me no comprende como lo ia apare en esta lista! Simon **en esta caso, lasa ce lo reposa ala! :o) *✓ ani — (un spesie de avia) **ani Crotophaga jorj *✓ ankh — anc **bon. jorj *✓ anneal - heat metal or glass and then cool slowly to make it tougher **recoce. jorj *✓ anodyne - inoffensive; painkiller **paradole. *✓ anomia - form of aphasia - unable to recall names of ordinary objects **anomia. *✓ antediluvian - before the flood; ridiculously oldfashioned **predeluvial. *✓ anthill — monton de formicas √ (= bon, oce. jorj) *✓ antibacterial — antibateria (como "antimicrobio" e otras) √ *✓ antics — bufonia; bufonales √ *✓ Antichrist — Anticristo √ *✓ anticorrosive — anticorode √ *✓ antifreeze — parajela √ *✓ antigravity — antigravita √ *✓ antihistamine — antiistamina √ *✓ antiparticle — antiparticula √ *✓ antiperspirant — parasuo √ *✓ antipope — antipape √ *✓ antlion **formicaleon *✓ lacewing **crisopa *✓ applique ** + aplica *✓ aquaculture — acuacultur √ *✓ aqualung — (simil a airador) ** + autorespirador *✓ aquanaut — un person ci usa un "aqualung" ** + sumerjor *✓ aquaplane — (esta es "plane" = "glide, lisca") **lisca sur acua *✓ argus - greek myth - monster with 100 eyes — ance un spesie de fasan, papilio e pex **no nesesada. jorj *✓ argyle - pattern of multicolor diamonds, used in knitted garments — argail? argyll? **ajetivo: rombosa jorj *✓ arhat - in bud and hind: someone who has attained the goal of religious life **arhat *✓ arroyo - steep gully cut by water in arid region — vale de rieta **foson? *✓ ascorbic acid - vitamin found in citrus and green veg - vitamin C **vitamina C *✓ ashram — axram √ *✓ aspen **poplo tremante *✓ aspic - savory jelly made with meat stock — aspic **aspica *✓ assegai - slender irontipped hardwood spear used by southern africans — zagaia √ *✓ asshole, arsehole - (leteral) buco de culo, merdador?; (person) merda, merdin? **merda, culo; leteral: buco de culo *✓ atavism, atavistic - characterized by a reversion to something ancient or ancestral — atavisme, ataviste √ *✓ atherosclerosis - disease: plaques on inner walls of arteries **aterosclerose *✓ atlas — (= libro de mapas) atlas **libro de mapas *✓ atman — atman (= spirito) **spirito *✓ atonal - music: not written in any key or mode **nontonalia? *✓ atrocity — un cruel? **odiable? *✓ attache — ataxe? ** + ajente *✓ audiology — audiolojia √ *✓ audiophile — audiomanica √ *✓ audiovisual — audiovideo? audiovidal? **audiovideo *✓ aura — (en la sinifia spirital) areola? ** aura (inclui la esperia vidal de un migrania) *✓ authenticity — cisa nos nesesa "autentica", car "serti(da)" es un idea plu jeneral, e "authentication" es un conseta importante en la mundo moderna **me acorda. *✓ automotive — automobilal √ *✓ avuncular — Guido ia demanda resente sur esta; "tin" ia pare alora tro bizara, ma lo pare min strana pos nosa aseta de "ti" como radis sin jenero; o "tial"? **"como un tio", me opina. b *✓ babe — bebe; ance usable per sinifia "ameta", "mea cara"? **nos no nesesa ajunta la sinifia metafor *✓ baccarat **bacara *✓ backbend — en jinastia **arci a retro? *✓ backdate — predati? "dati" = pone un data a (par scrive lo o par descovre lo) √ *✓ backlog — cumula √ *✓ backspace — (la tecla e ata) retrospasi √ *✓ backstage — postadio? (compara "antestadio") √ *✓ backtrack — resegue sua pasos (ance "retrace one's steps") √ *✓ badmouth, backbite — desloda? (catura la idea de "cuando la person es asente" es difisil) **maldise, malacusa *✓ baguette — basto de pan? ("bagete" es internasional usada) **oce, bagete *✓ bagworm **no nesesada *✓ bailout — rescate finansial? salva finansial? **rescate finansial *✓ bale — faxo (de feno) √ *✓ baleen — barba de balena √ *✓ balsa — ocroma? (Ochroma pyramidale) √ *✓ bandana — bandana (ance "kerchief") √ *✓ bandstand — ciosco de bande? ciosco de musica? templeta? (me gusta "templeta") **ciosco de bande, me opina. perce "templeta"? **"Templeta" es la parola usada en espaniol. Simon *✓ bandy — (bandy a rumour about) sperde casual, rumori? (of legs) arcin? convesa? **no nesesada (pardona per cambia me deside sur alga parolas!) *✓ bane — tormenta? pesta? **no nesesada *✓ bantam — cisa nonesesada, ma "bantamweight" es "con pesa de gal" **no nesesada *✓ banter — burletas? replicas bonumorosa? **burleta (v) *✓ barf — "vomiti", evidente, ma cisa "descome" como un parola umorosa? **sola vomiti, me opina *✓ barhop — turi de bares (ance "pub crawl") √ **bon! *✓ barque **no nesesada *✓ barracuda **baracuda, Phyraena barracuda *✓ barstool — sejeta de bar √ *✓ baseboard — moldur de funda? moldur de solo? (ance "skirting board") **moldur de solo *✓ basswood **no nesesada *✓ baste — umidi? moia? ("baste" ave ance un sinifia en cose) **posible "grasi" en coce, "cose laxi" en cose *✓ bastion — bastion (ance per "bulwark") √ *✓ batiste - un stofa lejera e delicata de linen o coton — batista √ *✓ batten — plance √ *✓ bayberry **mirica *✓ bayou — baiu? **+ pantan sufisi *✓ bazooka — (musical e militar) bazuca √ *beagle — bigel? *beanbag — (per jogla, etc) saco de favas; (per senta) cuxin de favas *beanstalk — talo de fava *bearskin — xapo de pelo *beatnik — bitnic *bechamel — bexamel (ance "white sauce") *bedclothes, bedding — stofas de leto *bedpan — bol de leto *beefeater — ioman *in a beeline, as the crow flies — par vola de avia? *behemoth — behemot? *beltway, ringroad — via anelo? orbital? ("orbital" pare plu clar) *bestiary — compendio de bestias *bier — portacaxon? table funeral? *bilge — sentina *billfold - wallet *bipartisan, bipartite — bipartito? *birdcall — esce nos dise ce avias e otra animales "clama"? *biretta — bireta *bittern *blab *blabbermouth *blackball *blacklight *blacktop *blastoff *blazer *blazon *bleacher *bleary *bleat *bleeder *blenny - small spiny fish sin scales Blennidae *blinder *blissful *blithe - cheerful but w callous indifference *blitz *blockage *blockbuster *bloodbath *bloodcurdling *bloodless *bloodletting *bloodmobile *bloodshot *bloodsucker *bloodthirsty *bloomer *blooper *blotch *blowback *blowfly *blowgun *blowhard *blowhole *bluefin *bluegrass *bluejay *blurb *blurt *bluster *boarder *boardinghouse *boatbill *boater *boatyard *bobcat *bobolink *bobwhite *bodice *bodkin *boffin *bohemian *bologna *boloney *bolshevism *bolshevist *bolster *bolus *bombardier *bombast *bombproof *bombshell *bonanza *bonbon *bondsman *booger *boogyman *bookbinding *bookend *bookie *bookkeeper *bookkeeping *bookmaker *bookplate *boomtown *boondocks *bootjack *bootlace *bootleg *bootstrap *booze *borax a white mineral in some alkaline salt deposits, used in making glass and ceramics, as a metallurgical flux, and as an antiseptic. *bordello *borderland *borough *bossy *bottleneck *botulin *botulism *boudoir *bouffant *bountiful *bourbon *bout *boutonniere *bowdlerism *bowery *bowlegged *bowline *boxcar *boxfish *boyhood *brachial *brackish *brahma *brahman *brahmin *brainchild *brakeman *braless *branchlike *brasserie *brat *bratwurst *brawny *bray *brazen *breadbasket *breadwinner *breakable *breakaway *breaker *breakfront *breakout *breakpoint *breakup *breastbone *breaststroke *breechcloth *breezeway *breezy *brethren *bricklayer *bridal *brie *brig *brigantine *brightener *brimless *brimstone *brinkmanship *briquet *briquette *brisket *brisling *britches *broach *broadax *broadaxe *broadcloth *broadsword *brocade *broiler *brokenhearted *brokerage *bromide Chemistry a compound of bromine with another element or group, esp. a salt *bronchodilator *bronchoscope *bronchoscopy *broomstick *browbeat *brownie *browny *brunt *brushoff *brusk *brutishness *bubbly *buccaneer *buckaroo *buckler *buckshot *buckskin *buckteeth *buddy *budge *bugeye *bugger *bugler *buildup *bulbous *bulkhead *bulldog *bullfinch a stocky Eurasian finch with a short, thick bill, and typically with gray or pinkish plumage, dark wings, and a white rump. Genus Pyrrhula *bullfrog - very large frog, with booming croak, predator Genus Rana and Pyxeciphalus *bullied *bullion *bullpen *bullring *bullshit *bulrush = cattail, papyrus, scirpus lacustris *bulwark *bumble *bumbler *bunco *bunghole *bunko *bunyan *burble *burgess *burglarproof *burl a slub or lump in wool or cloth, a rounded knotty growth on a tree *burnish *burse *busboy *bushido *bushman *bushtit *butch *butte *butterfat *buttermilk *buttery *buttonhole *butyl *bylaw *byline *bystander c *cabby *cabdriver *caboose *cacciatore *cachet *cadaver *caddy *cadre *caduceus *caesar *caesarean *cafeteria *cairn *cajole *cajun *cakewalk *caldera *caldron *calibration *califate *calisthenic *calix *calliope *calliper *callow *caloric *calvary *camaraderie *camembert *campy *canalboat *canape *canasta *cancan *candlepower *candor *candour *canon *cant *cantaloupe *cantankerous *canter *cantor *canvaser *capability *capitol *capon *capsicum a tropical American pepper plant of the nightshade family with fruits containing many seeds. Many cultivated varieties with edible, pungent fruits have been developed. *capstone *carat *caravel *carbide a binary compound of carbon with an element of lower or comparable electronegativity. *carbine *carburetor *carcinogenesis *cardamon *cardsharp *careen *carefree *caricature *carioca a Brazilian dance resembling the samba. *carnal *carnelian a semiprecious stone consisting of an orange or orange-red variety of chalcedony. *carney a person who works in a carnival or amusement show. *carnie *carny *carob *carol *caroler *carolling *carouse *carport *carrom *carrousel *carsick *cartography *carton *cassava = manioc *casein *caseworker *castigate *castoff *castration *castrato *casuistry = sophistry *catabolic *cataclysm *catamaran *catatonia *catatonic *catcall *catcher *catchup *cathexis *catnap *catwalk *caucasian *caucasoid *caucus *caudate *caul *caulk *causation *cavalier *cavort *cayenne *cede *celadon a willow-green color *cerulean a willow-green color *celebrant *cellblock *cellulitis *centerfold *centerpiece *centigrade = celsius *centrist *centurion *cephalic *ceremonious *cesarean *cesarian *ceylon *chablis *chagrin *chaise *chalkboard *challenger *champ *chancery *chanty *chaperon *chaplain *charade *charbroil *chasten *chastise *chateau *chattel *chatty *cheapen *checkbook *checkup *cheddar *cheekbone *cheeseburger *cheesecake *cheesecloth *chenille a tufted velvety cord or yarn, used for trimming furniture and making carpets and clothing. *chewy *chianti *chiasma *chic *chiccory *chiefdom *chieftain *chilblain *childbearing *chinbone *chintz printed multicolored cotton fabric with a glazed finish, used especially for curtains and upholstery *chiropractor *chiropraxis *chit *chiton - a long woolen tunic worn in ancient Greece *choline - a strongly basic compound occurring widely in living tissues and important in the synthesis and transport of lipids. *chorea a neurological disorder characterized by jerky involuntary movements affecting especially the shoulders, hips, and face. *chortle *chromate a salt in which the anion contains both chromium and oxygen *chronometer *chuff *chug *chummy *chump *chunky *churlish *chute *chutney *cichlid a perchlike freshwater fish of a family (Cichlidae) that is widely distributed in tropical countries. *cinch *cinematic *cinnabar a bright red mineral consisting of mercury *circa *circuitous *circuitry *circumscribe *circumspect *citation *citronella (also citronella oil) a fragrant natural oil used as an insect repellent and in perfume and soap manufacture. the southern Asian grass from which the citronella oil is obtained. Cymbopogon nardus, family Gramineae. *citrous *civic relating to a city or town, especially its administration; municipal *clammy *clamshell *clank *clannish *claret *clarified *clarion *classmate *classy *claustrophobe *clavier a keyboard instrument, especially one with strings, such as the harpsichord. *cleanser *clearheaded *clearinghouse *clerestory *cliche *clime *clinch *clincher *cline *clinician *clink *clique *cloister *closefisted *closemouthed *closeup *clothesline *clothespin *cloture *cloudburst *clout *cloven *cloverleaf *cloy *clubhouse *clunk *cobble *cobblestone *cobra *cockfight *cockleshell *cockney *cockscomb *coconspirator *coda *coddle *codein *codeine *codeword *codex *codfish *coeducation *coercion *coffeecake *coffeehouse *coffeepot *cognomen *cohesion *cohesive *coleus a tropical Southeast Asian plant of the mint family that has brightly colored variegated leaves and is popular as a houseplant. Genus Solenostemon (formerly Coleus), family Labiatae *collegial *collie *colloid a homogeneous, noncrystalline substance consisting of large molecules or ultramicroscopic particles of one substance dispersed through a second substance. Colloids include gels, sols, and emulsions; the particles do not settle and cannot be separated out by ordinary filtering or centrifuging like those in a suspension. *colloquium an academic conference or seminar. *cologne *colorblind *colorfast *colostomy a surgical operation in which a piece of the colon is diverted to an artificial opening in the abdominal wall so as to bypass a damaged part of the colon. *colostrum the first secretion from the mammary glands after giving birth, rich in antibodies. *colt *combatant *combo *comeback *comedo = blackhead *commandant *commandeer *commencement *commendable *commendation *commissar *commissary *commode *commodious *commodore *commonality *compacter *compactor *compartmentalize *compelling *compendium — compendio *competence *compliance *compliant *componential *comport *comportment *compost *compote *comptroller *conceit *conceivable *concerto *conch a tropical marine mollusk with a spiral shell that may bear long projections and have a flared liprge *concurrent *concuss *concussion *condensate *conducive *conductance *conduction *confetti *confidante *confluent *congenial *congruence *congruency *congruent *congruity *congruous *conjoin *conjugal *conjure *connive *conscript *conscription *consequent *consequential *conservator *conservatory *consitutional *consomme *consortion *constructionism *constructionist *consummate *contagion *contiguity *continence *continuation *contortionist *contravene *controllable *convalesce *convalescence *convect *convection *convergent *convertible *conveyer *cookbook *cookout *coolant *coomb *cooper *cooperage *cooperative *coopt *cooption *cop *copier *copious *copperhead *copperplate *coppersmith *coprolith *copybook *copyist *copyreader *copywriter *coquette *cordate *cordite *cordless *corgi *corollary *coronary *coroner *cortege *cortisone a hormone produced by the adrenal cortex. One of the glucocorticoids, it is also made synthetically for use as an anti-inflammatory and anti-allergy agent. *coryza catarrhal inflammation of the mucous membrane in the nose, caused especially by a cold or by hay fever. *cosign *cosmetology *cosponsor *cotangent *coterie *cotillion *cottonmouth *cotyledon an embryonic leaf in seed-bearing plants, one or more of which are the first leaves to appear from a germinating seed. *counterculture *counterespionage *counterinsurgent *countermeasure *counteroffer *counterproductive *countersink *coupe a car with a fixed roof and two doors. historical a four-wheeled enclosed carriage for two passengers and a driver. *coupler *couplet *courtesan *courthouse *courtroom *couth *covalence *covalent *coven *coverall *coverup *cowbell *cowbird *coworker *cram *cranky *crappy *crass *crawfish *creaky *creamery *credo *creepy *crematory *crescendo *crevasse *crewcut *crewel *cribbage *crick *crimp *cripple *crispy *crisscross *crock *croft *crony *croon *crossbeam *crosscurrent *crosscut *crossroad *croupier *cruciform *crummy *crumpet *crusty *crybaby *cryogenic *cryogeny *cryonic *crystalize *cubbyhole *cubical *cubism *cubist *cubit *cuckold *cuckoldry *culinary *cultivar *culvert *cupholder *cupid *cupped *cupric *cuprite *cuprous *cur *curare *curmudgeon *curtsy *curvature *cusp *cuspid *cuss *custodial *customize *cutaway *cutback *cutlet *cutoff *cutthroat *cuttlebone *cybernetic *cyborg *cyclical *cyclotron *cytologist *cytology d *dab *dabble *dachshund *dadaism *dadaist *daemon *daft *dale *daleth *dally *damask *damper *dampish *damsel *dander *dank *daphnia a tiny and semitransparent freshwater crustacean with long antennae and prominent eyes, often used as food for aquarium fish. Also called water flea. *dapper *dateline *daub *daybed *deadbeat *deadpan *deathbed *deathrate *debacle *debatable *debauchery *debonair *debride - remove damaged tissue or foreign objects from a wound. *debrief *debunk *debutant *debutante *decadence *decadent *decahedron *decal *decalcify *decapitation *decease *decenter *dechlorinate *decibel a unit used to measure the intensity of a sound or the power level of an electrical signal by comparing it with a given level on a logarithmic scale. *decile *decimate *deco *decor *decorum *decoupage *decouple *decrement *decry *deface *defacto *deferment *deferral *defiance *defoliant *deformity *defray *defunct *degradable *deify *deism *deist *delectable *deleterious *deli *dell *delouse *deltoid *deluxe *demean *demerit *demise *demobilize *demonise *demonize *demotion *demur *dendrologist *dendrology *denizen *denouement *dentition *denture *deodorizer *depersonalize *depilatory *deplane *depolarize *deponent *deportee *deposition *deprecation *depressant *deprogram *derby *deregulate *derelict *dermabrasion *descendent *desensitize *desireable *despotism *detachable *detachment *detoxify *detrimental *deuce *deva *devest *deviant *devilish *dexterity *dexterous *dextrose the dextrorotatory form of glucose (and the predominant naturally occurring form). *diagnostician *diaspora *diastole the phase of the heartbeat when the heart muscle relaxes and allows the chambers to fill with blood. *diastolic *dichotomous *dicot *diction *didactic *dietary *diffraction *digitalize *dignify *digression *dikdik *dilettante *dimwit *diner *dingbat *dinnertime *dionysian *dionysus *diorama *dioxin a highly toxic compound produced as a byproduct in some manufacturing processes, notably herbicide production and paper bleaching. It is a serious and persistent environmental pollutant. *diphtheria *dirk *dirndl *dirt *disabuse *disarray *disassociation *disbar *disclaim *discography *discontinue *discrepancy *discrepant *discursive *discus *disembody *disenfranchise *dishcloth *dishpan *dishrag *disingenuous *disobedient *dispensary *dispensation *disrobe *dissemble *dissociative *dissolute *distal *distasteful *distemper *distension *distillate *distraught *distributor *ditty *divergent *divest *divisible *divisive *divorcee *dixieland *doberman *docent *docket *doctoral *dodgy *dogfight *dogsled *doily *dole *dolly *dolt *domicile *don *doorstep *doorstop *dopey *doppler *dormant *dotage *dotty *doubly *dour *dovetail *dowdy *dowery *downbeat *downcast *downfall *downshift *downstroke *downtrodden *downturn *doxology *doyenne *draconian *draftee *draftsman *drafty *dragline *dragnet *dragster *drainage *drawback *drawl *dreadnought *dreidl *dressage *dressy *driftwood *drivel *droll *droopy *dropkick *dropout *drover *drudge *drumbeat *drumroll *drumstick *drunkard *dryad *dryrot *drywall *dud *duffel *duffle *dugout *dulcet *dullard *dumbbell *dumbwaiter *dumpy *dungaree *dunghill *duress *dustpan *dustrag *dustup *dutchess *dwarfisme *dyad *dysfunctional *dyslexia # dislexia *dyslexic *dyspepsy *dyspeptic e *earlobe *earmark *earmuff *earphone *earplug *earsplitting *earthbound *earthen *earworm *eastward *easygoing *echelon *echolalia *echolocation *eclair *ecocide *economize *ectoderm *ecumenic *ecumenicism *eddy *edgy *editorial *educable *educe *educt *eduction *effete *effloresce lose moisture and turn to a fine powder upon exposure to air. (of salts) come to the surface of brickwork, rock, or other material and crystallize there. (of a surface) become covered with salt particles. *effluent liquid waste or sewage discharged into a river or the sea *effortless *effuse give off (a liquid, light, smell, or quality). talk in an unrestrained, excited manner *eggcup *eggnog *eggshell *egoism *egomania *egomaniac *egotist *egress *egret *eidetic *eightball *elate *elbowroom *elective *electroencephalogram *electroencephalograph *electroencephalographic *electroencephalography *electrophoresis *electroplate *electrosurgery *elitism *elitist *ellipsoid *elocution *elucidate *embolus *embroil *embryologist *emcee *emend make corrections and improvements to (a text). *emerita *emeritus *emollient having the quality of softening or soothing the skin *emote *emotive *empathic *emporium *enabler *encapsule *encephalogram *encephalograph *encephalographic *encephalography *encephalomyelitis *enchain *enchanter *enchantress *enchilada *encomium a speech or piece of writing that praises someone or something highly. *encumber *encyst *endocrinologist *endogenous *endogeny *endoscopy *endpoint *energise *energize *enervate *enervation *enfeeble *enfranchise *engender *englishman *engorge *ennoble *ensconce *enshrine *entail *enteritis inflammation of the intestine, especially the small intestine, usually accompanied by diarrhea. *enterprize *entitlement *entourage *entrain *entryway *entwine *enunciate *enure *enuresis involuntary urination, especially by children at night. *enviable *envious *epaulet *ephedrine a crystalline alkaloid drug obtained from some ephedras. It causes constriction of the blood vessels and widening of the bronchial passages and is used to relieve asthma and hay fever. *ephemera *epicanthic *epicure *epicurean *epidemiologist *epidermal *epigram *epigraph *epiphenomena *epistle *epoxy *epsom *equate *equestrian *equidistant *equilateral *equine *equivalence *equivocal *equivocate *ergot *eros *erosive *erotica *eroticism *eroticist *errant *erratum *erroneous *ersatz *erythromycin an antibiotic used in the treatment of infections caused by Gram-positive bacteria. It is similar in its effects to penicillin. *escapade *escapee *escargot *escarpment *esp *espouse adopt or support (a cause, belief, or way of life), marry *esprit *esquire *etcetera *ethic? *ethnologist *ethnology the study of the characteristics of various peoples and the differences and relationships between them. *ethologist *ethology the science of animal behavior. the study of human behavior and social organization from a biological perspective. *ethyl of or denoting the hydrocarbon radical—C 2H 5, derived from ethane and present in many organic compounds *etruria *euchre *eugenic *eulogise *eulogize *eureka *eurythmics *eustachian *evacuee *evaporation *evaporator *evenhanded *eventful *everlasting *eversion *everyman *evidential *evidentiary *evince *eviscerate *exaltation *examinee *exchangeable *exchequer *excitable *excitatory *exclamatory *excretory *exculpate *excusable *executer *exhibitor *exhort strongly encourage or urge (someone) to do something *exhortation *exhumation *exhusband *exigent *existent *exobiologist *exobiology *exogamic *exogenous *exorbitant *exorcist *exorcize *exotica *expanse *expansionism *expansionist *expansive *expectant *expedient *expedite *experiential *experimentalist *experimentation *experimenter *expletive *exploratory *expunge *extant *extemporaneous *extendible *exteriorize *exterminator *externalize *extirpate *extol praise enthusiastically: *extorsion *extralegal *extramarital *extramural *extraneous *extricate *extrinsic *exultant *exurb *exurban *exurbanite *exurbia *eyedropper *eyehook *eyelet *eyestalk *eyestrain *eyeteeth *eyewash f *fabrication *faceless *faceup *facile *factional *factionalism *facula Astronomy a bright region on the surface of the sun, linked to the subsequent appearance of sunspots in the same area. a bright spot on the surface of a planet. *fadeaway *fadeout *faerie *faggot ? *fagot - bundle of sticks, rods, etc. *fainthearted *fairyland *faker *fakir *falconry *fallacious *fallacy *fallback *fallout *fallow *falsehood *fanaticism *fanciful *fantasm *fantom *faraday *farcical *farfetched *farina *farmhand *farmhouse *farmland *farmstead *faro *fatalism *fatalist *fatalistic *fatality *fatuous *faustian *fauvism *fauvist *favoritism *fealty *fearsome *feasibility *featherbed *featherbrain *featureless *febrile *feckless *fecund *federalism *federalist *feebleminded *feeler *feint *feisty *feminize *femme *fencepost *ferromagnetic *ferryboat *fescue *fester *fete *fetid - smelly, stinky *fetlock *fiat *fib *fibroid of or characterized by fibers or fibrous tissue. noun medicine - a benign tumor of muscular and fibrous tissues, typically developing in the wall of the uterus. *fidgety - ajitada *fiendish - vil *figment a thing that someone believes to be real but that exists only in their imagination *figurative *filbert = hazelnut = nozeto/a *filename *filigree ornamental work of fine (typically gold or silver) wire formed into delicate tracery *filler a thing put in a space or container to fill it *filmography *filmstrip *filtrate a liquid that has passed through a filter *finagle *finalize = completa *fingernail *finial a distinctive ornament at the apex of a roof, pinnacle, canopy, or similar structure in a building. *finicky *fiord *fireball *firebomb *firepower *fireproof *firmament = sielo *firstborn *firsthand *fishbowl *fistful *fistula *fitful *fixate *fixation *fixative *fixture *fizzy *flab *flack *flagged *flagman *flagon *flagpole *flagstone *flair *flak *flameproof *flapjack *flapper *flashbulb *flasher *flashflood *flashforward *flask *flatland *flattop *flatulent *flautist *flavorless *flawless *fleabag *fleabite *fleck *fleecy *fleming *flense slice the skin or fat from (a carcass, especially that of a whale) *fleshpot *fletch provide (an arrow) with feathers for flight: *flighty *flimflam *flinty *flippant *flirty *floatation *floccular *flocky *floe *flog *floodgate *floodlit *floodplain *floorshow *floozy *florentine *flotsam *flounce *flowchart *flume *flunk *fluorinate *fluorocarbon *fluoroscope an instrument with a fluorescent screen used for viewing X-ray images without taking and developing X-ray photographs. *flurry *flutist *flyby *flypaper *fob *foe *foeman *foghorn *foible *foist *foldout *foliage *folksongs *folksy *folktale *followup *fondant *fondu *fontanelle *fontina a kind of pale yellow Italian cheese. *foodstuff *foolery *foolscap *footbath *footbridge *footfall *foothill *footlight *footlocker *footloose *footwork *foppery *foramen an opening, hole, or passage, especially in a bone. *foray *forebrain *foreclose *foreclosure *foredeck *forefeet *forefend - preveni *forefinger *forefront *forehand *foreleg *forepaw *foreshorten *foresight *forestery *foretell - predise *forgivable *forgo *forlorn *formalin a colorless solution of formaldehyde in water, used chiefly as a preservative for biological specimens. *formative *formfitting *formica *formidable *formless *formulary *forsaken *forsee - previde *forte *fortissimo *fortitude *fortnight *fortuneteller *fossa a shallow depression or hollow. *foulmouthed *foundling *foundry *fount *fountainhead *foursome *fovea *foxhole *foxhound *foxy *fracas *fractious *frag *frailty *frangible *frankenstein *frankfurter *frappe *fraught *freebee *freebie *freeform *freethinker *freeway *frenetic *freon *freshwater *fretful *fretting *fretwork *freud *freudian *freudianism *friable *friar *fricassee *frightful *frigidity *frijole *frisbee *frisk *frisky *frisson *frivolity *frontiersman *frostbitten *frosty *froufrou *fructify *fruitcake *fruition *fruity *frump *frumpy *frustum the portion of a cone or pyramid that remains after its upper part has been cut off by a plane parallel to its base, or that is intercepted between two such planes. *fryer *frypan *fudge *fuhrer *fullfil *fullterm *fulltime *fulminate express vehement protest *fulminating (of a disease or symptom) develop suddenly and severely *functionalist *furl - roll or fold up and secure neatly (a flag, sail, umbrella, or other piece of fabric) *furlong *furlough *furor an outbreak of public anger or excitement *furore *furthermore *fusiform tapering at both ends; spindle-shaped - fusin *fusileer *fusilier *fussbudget *fusspot *fustian thick, durable twilled cloth with a short nap, usually dyed in dark colors. pompous or pretentious speech or writing *futhermore *futility *fuzz g *gabardine a smooth, durable twill-woven cloth, typically of worsted or cotton. a raincoat made of gabardine. (usually gaberdine) historical - a loose long upper garment, worn particularly by Jewish men. *gaberdine *gadfly *gaffe *gage *gaiety *gallbladder - vesica bilal *gallstone *galvanic adjective relating to or involving electric currents produced by chemical action. sudden and dramatic *galvanize (often as adjective galvanized) coat (iron or steel) with a protective layer of zinc *gambit *gamesmanship *gamey (of meat) having the strong flavor or smell of game, especially when it is slightly tainted *gamut the complete range or scope of something *gangplank *gangway *gantry a bridgelike overhead structure with a platform supporting equipment such as a crane, railroad signals, lights, or cameras. a movable framework for supporting and servicing a rocket prior to launching. *gaol prison *gaoler *garb *gargantuan *garotte (also garrotte or garotte) verb kill (someone) by strangulation, typically with an iron collar or a length of wire or cord: he had been garroted with piano wire. noun a wire, cord, or apparatus used to strangle someone *gasbag *gaslight *gaslit *gassy *gastroenteritis *gastroenterologist *gastroenterology *gastrointestinal *gatekeeper *gateway *gauche *gaunt *gauss a unit of magnetic induction, equal to one ten-thousandth of a tesla. *gavel a small mallet with which an auctioneer, a judge, or the chair of a meeting hits a surface to call for attention or order. *gawk *gazette *gearshift *geezer *gefilte *genial - friendly, cheerful *genotype *gentry *geomancy *gerbil *geriatric *germfree *germicide *gerontologist *gerontology *gerrymander *gesticulate - jesti *getaway *gherkin *ghostwrite *giantism *gibbet - pendador *giblet the liver, heart, gizzard, and neck of a chicken or other fowl, usually removed before the bird is cooked, and often used to make gravy, stuffing, or soup *gigantism *gilder *gilly *gilt *gimbal a mechanism, typically consisting of rings pivoted at right angles, for keeping an instrument such as a compass or chronometer horizontal in a moving vessel or aircraft. *gimp - coxeor *gimpy - coxeante *gingerbread *gingersnap *gingivitis *gingko *gird *girlish *girth *glaciologist *glaciology *gladden *glamor *glamorize *glamorous *glamour *glamourize *glans the rounded part forming the end of the penis (glans penis) or clitoris (glans clitoridis) *glassblower *glassblowing *glassware *glasswork *glazier *glean colie la resta de... *gleeful *glen a narrow valley *glib *glissando a continuous slide upward or downward between two notes. *glittery *glob - masa? *globule *globulin any of a group of simple proteins soluble in salt solutions and forming a large fraction of blood serum protein *glowworm *glut *glycemia *gnarly *gneiss a metamorphic rock with a banded or foliated structure, typically coarse-grained and consisting mainly of feldspar, quartz, and mica *gnome *goalie *goalpost *goaltender *goatskin *gobbledegook *godchild *godless *godparent *goldbrick a thing that looks valuable but is in fact worthless. verb: invent excuses to avoid a task; shirk *goldbricker a lazy person *goldenrod *goodwife *goodwill *goofball *goon *goop *gorget *gorgonzola *gouda *gourami a small, brightly colored Asian labyrinth fish, popular in aquariums. It builds a nest of bubbles, which is typically guarded by the male. *gourmet *gracile *grackle *gradualism *grandchild *grandiloquent *grandnephew *grandniece *grandparent *granulate *graphology *gratify *gratuitous *graven *gravid pregnant; carrying eggs or young. full of meaning or a specified quality *greasepaint *greatcoat *grecian *greenbelt *greenery *greenroom *gridiron *grievance *grievous *griffon *grift *grifter *grillework *grillwork *grimm *grimy *griot *grist *gritty *grizzle/grizzly adjective (especially of hair or fur) having dark and white hairs mixed: grizzle-haired. *grog spirits (originally rum) mixed with water *groggy *groomsman *groovy *grot something unpleasant, dirty, or of poor quality *groundhog *groundless *groundswell *groundwater *grouper a large or very large heavy-bodied fish of the sea bass family, with a big head and wide mouth, found in warm seas family serranidae *grout noun a mortar or paste for filling crevices, especially the gaps between wall or floor tiles. verb (with object) fill in with grout *grownup *grubby - avar *guaranty *guardrail *guesstimate *guesswork *guff trivial, worthless, or insolent talk or ideas. *guideposts *guildhall *guile sly or cunning intelligence - rusosa, astuta *guileful *guileless *guise - aspeta *gullable *gulp — engoli *gunboat *gunfight *gunk unpleasantly sticky or messy substance. *gunman *gunnysack *gunpoint *gunrunner *gunshot *gunslinger *gunsmith *guppy *gusher *gusty *gutless *gutsy *guttersnipe *guzzle *gymnosperm *gynarchy *gyp *gyration *gyre h *haberdasher *hackney *hagfish *haggle *hailstone *hailstorm *hairball *hairband *hairbreadth hairsbreadth *hairbrush *hairdo *hairpin *hairspray *hairstylist *hairweaver *hairweaving *halcyon *hale *halfhearted *halflife *halfpence *halfpenny *halftime *halide *halitosis *hallway *halogen *hammerlock *hammertoe *hamstring *handbreadth handsbreadth *handcar *handcart *handclasp *handcraft *handedness *handhold *handicraft *handily *handiwork *handlebar *handloom *handmaid *handmaiden *handoff *handout *handrail *handsewn *handspring *handstand *handwork *handwoven *hangnail *hangout *hangup *hank *hanker *hankie *hanky *hanukkah *haphazard *hapless *hardball *hardboard *hardboiled *hardcore *hardhat *hardheaded *hardhearted *hardily *hardiness *hardshell *hardtack *hardtop *hardwired *hardwood *hardy *harebrained *hark *harken *harlequin *harlot *harpsichordist *harried *harrow *harshen *hart *harvester *hasid *hasidic *hasp *hassle *hassock *hatband *hatbox *hatchback *hatcheck *hatchery *hatchway *hatemonger *hatmaker *hatpin *hauberk *haunch *hawkeye *hawthorne *hayloft *haymaker *hayride *hayseed *haystack *haywire *hazy *headboard *headcheese *headdress *headfirst *headgear *headhunt *headhunter *headlamp *headless *headlock *headman *headmaster *headmistress *headphone *headpiece *headrest *headroom *headstand *headstone *headwaiter *headwater *headway *headwind *heartbroken *hearten *hearthside *heartland *heartless *heartsick *heartstring *heartthrob *heartwarming *heatstroke *heavyhearted *heavyset *hebephrenia *hebephrenic *heckler *hectic *hector *hedgerow *hedonic *hedonism *hedonistic *heedfulness *heedlessness *heft *hefty *heifer *heiress *helicoid *heliotrope *heliotropic *helipad *heliport *hellbent *hellene *hellenic *hellfire *hellhole *hellion *hellish *helpmate *helpmeet *heman *hematite *hematologist *hematology *hematozoa *hemiplegic *hemline *hemodialysis *hemophilia *hemophiliac *hemophilic *hemostat *hemotoxin *hempweed *hemstitch *henbane *hencoop *henhouse *henpeck *herbalist *herbicidal *herder *hereby *herein *heritor *heritrix *hermaphroditism *hermeneutic *hermitic *hermitry *herniate *herniation *herpetologist *herpetology *herringbone *hetaera *heterodox *heuristic *hew *hexagram *hexahedron *heydey *hiccough *hick *hickey *hierarchic *hieratic *highborn *highbrow *highhanded *hiker *hillbilly *hillock *hilltop *hind *hinderance *hindmost *hindquarter *hinterland *hipbone *hiphuggers *hippie hippy *hippocratic *hireling *histamin *histogram *histologist *histology *hoagie hoagy *hoarder *hoarfrost *hoary *hobbit *hobbyhorse *hobgoblin *hobnob *hock *hodgepodge *hog *hogshead *hogtie *hogwash *hoist *hokypoky *holdall *holdback *holdout *holdover *holdup *hollyhock *holograph *holstein *holster *holyday *homburg *homebody *homebound *homebuilding *homecoming *homegrown *homemade *homemaking *homeowner *homeric *homeroom *homesick *homespun *homestead *hometown *homicidal *homily *hominy *homoerotic *homoeroticism *honeybee *honeybun *honeydew *honorarium *honoree *hoodwink *hoofbeat *hoofmarks *hookup *hooky *hooligan *hoop *hoorah *hopeless *hoplite *hormonic *hornbeam *hornpipe *horology *horrific *horseback *horsehair *horseplay *horsewhip *hortative *horticulturist *hostelry *hostler *hotbed *hotblood *hotcake *hotdog *hotelier *hotelkeeper *hotfoot *hothead *hotrod *hotshot *hotzone *hounder *houri *houseboy *housebreak *housecoat *housefly *housemaid *housesit *housewarming *howitzer *hoyden *hubcap *hubris *huckster *huff *huffy *huguenot *hulk *humbly *humbug *humdrum *humidistat *humidor *humongous *humorless *hunchback *hunker *hurdler *hurler *hurray *hurtful *hurtle *hussar *hussy *hustle *hustler *hydrator *hydrocephalic *hydrocephaly *hydrochloric acid a strongly acidic solution of the gas hydrogen chloride in water. *hydrochloride a compound of a particular organic base with hydrochloric acid: *hydrofoil *hydrologist *hydrology *hydrolyses *hydroponic *hydrotherapy *hydrothermal *hydrozoon a class of coelenterates that includes hydras and Portuguese men-of-war *hygienist *hymenopteran a large order of insects that includes the bees, wasps, ants, and sawflies *hymnal *hymnbook *hype *hyperbola a symmetrical open curve formed by the intersection of a circular cone with a plane at a smaller angle with its axis than the side of the cone. *hyperbole exaggerated statements or claims not meant to be taken literally. *hyperextension *hyperglycemic *hypericum a yellow-flowered plant of a genus that includes the St. John's worts and rose of Sharon. *hyperinflation *hyperthyroid *hypnogogic *hypnotherapy *hypochondria *hypochondriacal *hypoglycemic *hypothyroid *hypothyroidism *hysteric i *iatrogenic *icebound *icebox *icehouse *ichor the fluid that flows like blood in the veins of the gods. *ichthyologist *ichthyology *icky *iconical *iconoclasm *iconoclast *idealogy *ideate *ideation *identifier *idiopathic *idiopathy *idiosyncrasy *idolater *iffy - nonserta *ignominious *ignoramus *ikebana *illusional *illusionist *illusive *illusory *illustrative *illustrator *imagery *imaginable *imago the final and fully developed adult stage of an insect, typically winged. *imbed = embed *imbibe *immaculate *immaterial *immaturity *immobile *immoderate *immodesty *immolate *immortalize *immovable *immunogen *immunologist *immunosuppressive *immunotherapy *impairment *impalpable *impanel *impeccable *impenitent *imperceivable *imperceptible *imperialism *impermanence *impermanent *impersonal *impertinence *impervious *impetigo a contagious bacterial skin infection forming pustules and yellow, crusty sores. *impinge *implausible *implosive *importune *imposition *impotence *impotent *impracticable *imprimatur an official license by the Roman Catholic Church to print an ecclesiastical or religious book. a person's acceptance or guarantee that something is of a good standard *impugn *impure *inaccuracy *inaccurate *inaction *inadequate *inadmissible *inadvisable *inalterable *inane *inapplicable *inattentive *inaugural *inaugurator *inauspicious *inboard *inborn *inbound *inbreed *inbuilt *incapacitate *incarceration *inception *inchoate just begun and so not fully formed or developed; rudimentary: a still inchoate democracy. in law: (of an offense, such as incitement or conspiracy) anticipating a further criminal act. *inchworm *incinerator *incipient *incisive *inclement *inclosure *incognito *incognizant -unaware *incommensurate *incompetency *incompleteness *inconceivable *incongruent *incongruity *inconsequential *inconsolable *incontinence *incontinent *incontrovertible *inconvenience *incorporation *incorporator *incorporeal *increment *incremental *incriminate *incrimination *incubi *inculcate *incumbent *indebted *indelicate *indemnity *indescribable *indifference *indigent *indignation *indiscrete *indisposed *indisputable *indite *individuality *indivisible *indolent *indoor *inducement *inductance the property of an electric conductor or circuit that causes an electromotive force to be generated by a change in the current flowing *industrialist *industrious *inedible *ineducable *ineffable *inelastic *inelasticity *ineligible *inequity *inerrant *inertial *inescapable *inexcusable *inextricable *infanticide *infantile *infantryman *infarct a small localized area of dead tissue resulting from failure of blood supply. *infarction the obstruction of the blood supply to an organ or region of tissue, typically by a thrombus or embolus, causing local death of the tissue. *infatuation *infeasible *infertile *infertility *infidel *infirm *infirmity *infliction *inflow *info *informant *informative *informer *infrequent *infundibulum a funnel-shaped cavity or structure. the hollow stalk that connects the hypothalamus and the posterior pituitary gland. *ingenue *ingenuousness *ingle *ingot *ingrain firmly fix or establish (a habit, belief, or attitude) in a person. *ingrate *ingratiate *ingress *ingroup *ingrown *inhalant *inheritable *inimical *inimitable *injunction *injurious *inkblot *inkpot *inlaid *innersole *innervate *innoxious *inoperable *inordinate *inquest *inroad *insatiable *inscrutable *inseam *insecurity *insensate *insensible *inset *insider *insincerity *insistent *insole *instal = install *instantaneous *instep the part of a person's foot between the ball and the ankle. the part of a shoe that fits over or under the instep of a foot. a thing shaped like the inner arch of a foot. *instructional *instructive *insubordinate *insubstantial *insufferable *insularity *insurgence *insurgent *insurmountable *insusceptible *intangible *integument *intel *intelligentsia *intemperate *intensive *interagency *interchangeable *interdependent *interdisciplinary *interlope *interloper *interminable *intermission *internationalism *internationalist *internecine *internee *internist *internment *interoffice *interpol *interpretive *interstate *intersticial *interwoven *intoxicant *intractable *intramural *intransigent *intrauterine *intrench *intricacy *introductory *introject *introjection *inure *invasive *invective *inveigle *iinverse *inversion *investible *iinviable *invincible *invincibly *involute *iou *irate *ire *irksome *ironclad *ironware *irradiate *irreal *irrecoverable *irredeemable *irredentism *irredentist *irreducible *irreducibly *irrefutable *irreparable *irreplaceable *irrepressible *irresistible *irretrievable *isis *isobar *isolationism *isolationist *isosceles *itemize *iud j *jacaranda a tropical American tree that has blue trumpet-shaped flowers, fernlike leaves, and fragrant timber. *jackass *jackboot *jackhammer *jacquard an apparatus with perforated cards, fitted to a loom to facilitate the weaving of figured and brocaded fabrics. a fabric made on a loom fitted with a jacquard, with an intricate variegated pattern *jailbait *jailbird *jailer *jailhouse *jailor *jalopy *jalousie *jarring *jaundice *jaunt *jawbone *jaywalk *jazzy *jeep *jejune *jell *jellybean *jeopardy *jeremiad *jerkin *jerrycan *jetport *jetsam *jettison *jeu *jezebel *jiffy *jigger *jimsonweed *jingoist *jinn *jinx *jitterbug *jittery *jive *jobless *jockstrap *jodhpur *joinery *joist *jokester *jostle *jot *journeyman *jowl *joyful *joyless *joyride *jubilant *judaica *judgment *juggernaut *jughead *juju *julep *julienne *jumbo *jumpy *juncture *junket *junkie *junky *junkyard *jurisprudent *juryman *justified k *kabala kabbala kabbalah *kabob *kazoo *keelhaul *kelpie *kelpy *keno *kenosis *kept *kern *kerosine = kerosene *kettledrum *keynote *keystroke *kibbutz *kickback *kickstand *kiddie *kiddy *killdeer *kilter *kin *kindhearted *kinesiology *kinesthesia *kinesthetic *kinetic *kinfolk *kingpin *kink *kinkajou *kinky *kinship *kismet *kitchenette *kneepad *knell *knighthood *knowhow *knucklehead *kookaburra *kookie kooky *kowtow *krona krone *kryptonite *kudo *kumquat l *labile *laborsaving *lacerate *lacewing *lacework *lackadaisical *lacrosse *lactate *lacuna *ladanum *ladyfinger *ladylike *laggard *lagniappe *laity *lama an honorific title applied to a spiritual leader in Tibetan Buddhism *lambast lambaste *lamebrain *lamplight *lampoon *lamppost *landlady *landlubber *landsat *lanolin *lanyard *laparoscope *laparotomy *lapdog *lapidary *larcenist *lard *lariat *larval *laryngal *lasagna *latchkey *latecomer *lateen a triangular sail on a long yard at an angle of 45° to the mast. a ship rigged with a lateen sail. *lather *latticework *laudanum *laundromat *laureate *lavage *lawless *layaway *layette *layoff *leaden *leafhopper *leakage *leaky *lechery *lecithin a substance widely distributed in animal tissues, egg yolk, and some higher plants, consisting of phospholipids linked to choline. *lee *leer *leeway *leftover *legalism *legalist *legate *legionnaire *legroom *lemma *lengthwise *lenience *leniency *lenten *lenticular *lepidoptera an order of insects that comprises the butterflies and moths. They have four large scale-covered wings that bear distinctive markings, and larvae that are caterpillars. *lesbianism *letdown *letterhead *letterpress *letup *leu *leucocyte *levelheaded *levity *libation *libretto *liege *lien *lifeblood *lifeguard *lifeline *liftoff *ligature *lighthearted *lightweight *liken *lilt *limber *limburger a soft white cheese with a characteristic strong smell, originally made in Limburg *limitation *limitless *limo *limpet *limpid *linchpin *lineal *lineup *linguini *lino *linotype *lionise lionize *lionizer *lipoprotein *lipreading *liquidator *liquidity *liquify *lira *lisbon *litany *lithesome *lithology *litigant *litterbug *litterer *littoral *liveable *liverwurst *loamy *loanshark *lob *lobotomy *locale *locket *lockup *locomotor *lode *loden a thick waterproof woolen cloth. the dark green color in which loden cloth is often made *lofty *logbook *logorrhea *loin *lolly *lollypop *lone *lonesome *longboat *longshot *loo *looter *lop *lope *lopsided *lore *loudmouth *lounge *loupe *lousy *loutish *louver *loveable *lovemaking *lovesickness *lowbrow *lowdown *lowlife *lox *lozenge *lube *lucifer *lucite *lucre *luge *lumbago *lumber *lumberyard *lummox *lunacy *luncheon *lunchroom *lunchtime *lunge *lurch *lurid *lurker *luscious *lush *luxuriant *lycanthropy *lyceum *lymphocytic m *macadam *macaroni *macaroon *macaw *macintosh mac *macula *macular *madame *madcap *madonna *madras *madrigal *maestro *magdalene *maggot *magi *magnesia *magnetize *maharaja maharajah *maharanee maharani *maharishi *mahatma *maidservant *mailbag *mailer *mailman *maim *mainline *mainmast *mainsail *makeup *makework *malachite *maladroit *malady *malapropism *malcontent *malformation *maliciousness *malign *malignancy *malingerer *mallard *maltase *mambo *mammalia *mammogram *mammography *mammon *mandrill *mange *mangey *mangle *manhandle *manhours *manhunt *manicurist *manipulator *manitou *manmade *manna *mannerism *mannish *manoeuver *manometric *manometries *manometry *manpower *mantel *manumission *manumit *mao *maoism *maoist *mapmaker *maraud *marauder *mare *margrave *mariachi *marigold *marihuana *mariner *marketable *marmot *marquee *marrowbone *marshlands *mart *martinet *martini *massif *mastectomy *masterful *masterwork *mastery *masthead *mastic an aromatic gum or resin exuded from the bark of a Mediterranean tree, used in making varnish and chewing gum and as a flavoring. bushy evergreen Mediterranean tree of the cashew family that yields mastic. Pistacia lentiscus *masticate *mastodon = mammute *matchbook *matchbox *matchless *matchmaker *materialistic *matriculate *matrilineage *matrilineal *matrilinear *matrimony *matron *maudlin *maven *maw *maya *mayday *mayhem *mayo *maypole *meadowland *meadowlark *mealworm *mealymouthed *meanspirited *meatball *mecca *mechanoreceptor *meddlesome *medicaid *medicare *medicate *medley *meetinghouse *meetness *meg *megalith *megalomania *megalomaniac *meiosis *melamine *melange *melanocarcinoma *melee *melodeon *melodrama *melodramatic *meltwater *memorabilia *memorably *menage *menarche *mendacity *mendelian *mendelianism *mendelianist *meningeal *meniscal *menorah *menorrhea *menswear *mentalist *mentality *mentor *mercantile *mercifulness *mercurochrome *meritocracy *merman *mesentery a fold of the peritoneum that attaches the stomach, small intestine, pancreas, spleen, and other organs to the posterior wall of the abdomen. *mesmerism *mesmerize *mesozoa mesozoan a minute worm that is an internal parasite of marine invertebrates. *mestiza mestizo *metabolic *metabolite *metallurgic *metastasize *metazoan a major division of the animal kingdom that comprises all animals other than protozoans and sponges. They are multicellular animals with differentiated tissues. *methadone *methamphetamine *methyl of or denoting the alkyl radical —CH 3, derived from methane and present in many organic compounds *metier *metro *mettle *mew miaou *mezcal an agave plant, especially one of a type used to make alcoholic drinks. = mescal *mezquite a spiny tree or shrub of the pea family, native to arid regions of southwestern US and Mexico. *mezuza mezuzah a parchment inscribed with religious texts and attached in a case to the doorpost of a Jewish house as a sign of faith. *miasma a highly unpleasant or unhealthy smell or vapor. an oppressive or unpleasant atmosphere that surrounds or emanates from something *mickey *microbicide *microbiologist *microbiology *microcephalus *microclimate *microcopy *microlith *microsurgery *microtome *microtomy *micturate *midair *midas *midbrain *midden *middleweight *midmorning *midriff *midsection *midship *midst *midstream *midterm *midway *midweek *midyear *miff *mike = microphone *mikrons *miler *militaristic *militiamen *milkweed *millage *millinery *milquetoast *mimeo mimeograph *mimer *mimesis = mimicry = imitation *mincemeat *mindfulness *mindlessness *minestrone *minibike *minimax mathematics the lowest of a set of maximum values. *minion *miniscule *miniseries *minstrel *minuteman *minx *minxish *miosis *miotic *mirky *mirthful *misadventure *misaligned *misapply *misapprehend *misbelief *miscalculation *miscast *miscegenation *misclassify *miscognizant *misconstruction *misconstrue *miscontinuance *miscue *misdeal *misdeed *misdirect *misericordia *misidentify *misinterpret *misinterpretation *mislay *mismatch *missal *misshapen *missive *misspeak *misstate *mistral a strong, cold northwesterly wind that blows through the Rhône valley and southern France into the Mediterranean, mainly in winter. *mistrial *mitosis *mitral *mitzvah *mixology *mixup *mizzenmast *mockup *modal *modernism *modernist *modernity *modicum *modiste *modular *moiety *moistureproof *molehill *moleskin *molestation *mollify *mollusk *molt *momento *momentous *monad *moneybag *moneychanger *moneylender *moneymaker *mongol *mongolism *mongoloid *monicker, moniker *monied *monism *monist *monkish *monocotyledon a flowering plant with an embryo that bears a single cotyledon (seed leaf). *monogram *monograph *monolingual *monomania exaggerated or obsessive enthusiasm for or preoccupation with one thing. *monomaniac *monopole *monorail *montage *moody *moonbeam *moonlight *moonstruck *moot *mope *moralism *moralist *moralize *morass *moray *mordant *moribund *morn = morning *morningstar = venus *moronic *morse code *mortarboard *mortician *mortify *mortise *mothball *motherless *motivational *moue *moult *mountainside *mountaintop *mountebank *mountie *moussaka *mouthy *mover *mozzarella *mucilage *muddle *muenster *muezzin a man who calls Muslims to prayer from the minaret of a mosque. *mugged *mulch *mulish *mulla *mullah *multifaceted *multilayer *multilineal *multiparty *multiphasic *multiplex *multiplicand *multiplier *multipolar *multistage *multivalent *multivariate *mummery *mummification *munificent *munition *munster *muralist *murderous *murrain an infectious disease, especially babesiosis, affecting cattle or other animals. *muscat muscatel a variety of white, red, or black grape with a musky scent, grown in warm climates for wine or raisins or as table grapes. a wine made from a muscat grape, especially a sweet or fortified white wine. *musclebound *musculature *musculoskeletal *musketry *muskrat *muss *mustang *muster *mutagen *mutism *mutt *mycelium the vegetative part of a fungus, consisting of a network of fine white filaments (hyphae). *mycologist *mycology *myeloma a malignant tumor of the bone marrow. *mynah *myocardial relating to the muscular tissue of the heart *myriad *myriapod *mystify *mystique *mythic n *nab *nacelle a streamlined housing or tank for something on the outside of an aircraft or motor vehicle. the outer casing of an aircraft engine. *naiad a water nymph said to inhabit a river, spring, or waterfall. the aquatic larva or nymph of a dragonfly, mayfly, or stonefly. a submerged aquatic plant with narrow leaves and minute flowers genus Najas *naivete *nameplate *napalm *naris (singular for nares) *natal *nationwide *nativism *nativist *nativity *naturalization *naugahyde *naught *navajo *necessitate *necrology *necrophile *necrophobia *necropolis *necrosis *necrotic *needlepoint *needlework *nefarious *negativism *negativity *neglectful *negligee *neoclassical *neocolonial *neonatal *neoplasm *neoteny *nephritic *neuralgia *neuritis *neurobiology *neuromotor *neuropathy *neurosurgeon *neurosurgery *neurosurgical *neurotoxin *newcomer *newlywed *newscast *newscaster *newspaperman *newspapermen *niacin *nickelodeon *nicknack *nictate *nifty *nighthawk *nightie *nihilism *nihilist *nill *nimbly *nincompoop *ninepin *nit *nitpick *nitrate *nitrite *nitro nitroglycerin *nitwit *nix *nock *noctambulism *nocturne *nodular *noesis *noetic *nog *noiseless *nonabrasive *nonabsorbent *nonchalance *noncombatant *noncommittal *nonconformity *nonconsenting *noncorrosive *nondenominational *nondrinker *nonequivalent *nonfatal *nonfiction *nonflammable *nonhuman *nonindustrial *nonkosher *nonobservance *nonpareil *nonpartisan *nonporous *nonprofit *nonproliferation *nonreflective *nonreligious *nonrenewable *nonreturnable *nonslip *nonsmoker *nonsubscriber *nonsupport *nontaxable *nontransparent *nonunion *nonverbal *nonviable *nonvirulent *nonvolatile *noontime *nordic *normalcy *normative *northeaster *nosebleed *nosedive *nosey *nosh *nosology the branch of medical science dealing with the classification of diseases. *nostrum *notarize *notepad *notepaper *noter *noumenon *novena *novitiate *novocaine *nubby *nuke *numbskull *numerator *numinous *nunnery *nursemaid *nurture *nutria *nutshell *nutty *nuzzle *nympho *nystagmus o *oaf *oaken *oarlock *oarsman *obdurate *oblate *oblation *obligate *oblivion *obnoxious *observable *obsidian *obstructionism *obtuse *occasional *occupancy *oceanologist *oceanology *octal *octane *odalisk *odium *odometer *odorless *oedipal *oedipus *oenology *oenophile *offbeat *offhand *officeholder *officious *offload *offshoot *offstage *ogee *ogham *oilcloth *oleander *oleo *olfaction *olfactory *ombudsman *omnibus *onanism *onboard *oncology *onionskin *onset *onshore *ontogeny *onus *oocyte *oolith *opacity *opalescence *openness *operand *operant *operetta *ophthalmoscopy *opprobrium *optimal *optimum *orangery *oration *orator *orca *orchectomy *ordinate *ordnance *organdy *organist *organza *ornery *orthodontia *orthopaedic orthopedic *orwellian *oscilloscope *osculate *ossify *ossuaries *ossuary a container or room into which the bones of dead people are placed *ostensive *osteology *osteopath *osteopathy *osteoporosis *ostomy *otherworldly *otolaryngologist *otolaryngology *otolith *otology *oubliette *ouija *ouster *outback *outbid *outboard *outburst *outcaste *outclass *outcry *outdoor *outfox *outgas *outgun *outhouse *outlast *outlier *outlive *outmaneuver *outmode *outpace *outpour *outreach *outright *outspread *outward *ouzo *ovate *ovation *ovenware *overachieve *overachiever *overact *overage *overanalyze *overbite *overboard *overburden *overcast *overcharge *overcompensate *overcook *overcrowd *overdevelop *overdo *overdraw *overdrive *overeager *overeat *overexcite *overexert *overextend *overfamiliar *overgraze *overhaul *overjoy *overkill *overlord *overpaid *overpopulate *overqualified *overreach *overripe *oversexed *overshoot *overslept *overspecialize *overspend *overt *overtax *overuse *overwork *ovoid *oxcart *oxymoron p *pablum *pacesetter *paean *paella *pageant *pageboy *paginate *painless *paisley *pajama *paladin *palatable *palatinate *paleography *paleontologist *palfrey *palier *palisade *pall *pallbearer *pallet *palliative *pallor *palmate *paltry *panache *pander *pandora *pane *pang *panhandle *panicky *panoply *panoramic *panpipe *pantheism *pantheist *panty *paperboy *papist *paralegal *parallelism *paramecium *paramedical *paraphernalia *parapsychologist *parapsychology *parasympathetic *parenthood *parenticide *parka *parkinsonism *parkland *parkway *parlance *parley *parliamentarian *parmigiana *parochialism *parolee *parricide *parry *parsimonious *parsimony *parson *parsonage *parthenogenesis *particulate *passerby *passkey *passover *pastille *pastorale *pasturage *patchy *pate *pathfinder *pathogenesis *pathogenetic *pathologist *pathos *pathway *patina *patois *patrilineal *patrilinear *patty *paunch *pavane *paver *payable *paycheck *payday *payload *payoff *payroll *peacetime *peasantry *pectin *pedagogy *peddle *peddler *pederast *pederasty *pedicab *peekaboo *peephole *peepshow *peerage *peerless *pegboard *pegbox *pellagra a deficiency disease caused by a lack of nicotinic acid or its precursor tryptophan in the diet. *pellucid *pelvic *penal *penchant *penitentiary *penknife *penmanship *penname *pensive *pentadactyl *penthouse *pentobarbital *penurious *pep *peppercorn *peppermint *peppery *pepsin the chief digestive enzyme in the stomach, which breaks down proteins into polypeptides. *perambulate *percale *percentile *percept *percolate *percolator *peremptory *perfidious *perforation *perfumer *perfumery *perfunctory *perfusion *pericardia *pericarditis *periodontist *periodontology *peripatetic *periscope *peristalsis *periwig *periwinkle *perk *permafrost *permissive *perpetuate *persecutor *persiflage *persistance *personable *personage *personalize *personnel *perspicuity *persuasive *pert *peruse *perversive *pesky *petard *petrified *pettifog *phantasm *phantasmagoria *pharisee *pharmacologist *phaseout *phenobarbital *phenolphthalein *phenotype *phenylketonuria *philander *phlebitis *phlebotomy *phlegm *phosphate *phosphor *phosphorescent *photocell *photonegative *photoreceptor *photosensitive *phototropism *phrenology *phylactery *physiognomy *physique *pianissimo *pianoforte *pibroch a form of music for the Scottish bagpipes involving elaborate variations on a theme, typically of a martial or funerary character. *pica a tendency or craving to eat substances other than normal food (such as clay, plaster, or ashes), occurring during childhood or pregnancy, or as a symptom of disease. *picador *picaresque *picayune *piccalilli *pickax *picket *picketer *piebald *piecemeal *piecework *piedmont a gentle slope leading from the base of mountains to a region of flat land. *pigeonhole *piggyback *pigheaded *pigskin *pilaff *pilate *pileate *pileup *pillbox *pillowcase *pimiento *pinata *pinchpenny *pincushion *pinecone *pinfeather *pinhead *pinkeye *pinkie pinky *pinna *pinochle *pinprick *pinstripe *pinup *pinwheel *pinworm *pipedream *pipefish *pipeline *piper *pipestem *pipsqueak *piquant *pique *pirana *piscine *pissant *pithecanthropus *pitsaw *pittance *pixie pixy *pixyish *pizazz pizzazz *pizzeria *placement *placket an opening or slit in a garment, covering fastenings or giving access to a pocket, or the flap of fabric under such an opening. *plainclothesman *plainsong *plainspoken *plaintive *planarian *planetary *planetologist *planetology *plangent *plantar *planter *plasterboard *platen the plate in a small letterpress printing press that presses the paper against the type. the cylindrical roller in a typewriter against which the paper is held. *platitude *platonic *playbill *playbook *playmate *playoff *playtime *pleasantry *plebe *plebescite *plebian *pledgeholder *pleiades *plenary *plenum physics - a space completely filled with matter, or the whole of space so regarded. an enclosed chamber where a treated substance collects for distribution, as heated or conditioned air through a ventilation system. *plethora *pleural *pleurisy *plexiglas *pliable *pliant *plinth *plisse *plowshare *ploy *plucky *plumage *pluperfect *pluralism *plurality *pluralize *plutocracy *ply *poacher *pocketknife *podium *poignant *poinsettia *pointblank *pointillism *pointillist *pointless *poise *polaroid *poleax *policyholder *politburo *politic *politicize *polliwog pollywog = tadpole *polonaise a slow dance of Polish origin in triple time, consisting chiefly of an intricate march or procession. *polyandrous *polychromatic *polydactyly *pomander *pomeranian *pommel *pomp *pompadour *pooch = dog *poodle *poolhall *poolroom *popery *popgun *poplin a plain-woven fabric, typically a lightweight cotton, with a corded surface. *popover *poppycock *populous *porno *pornographer *porphyry a hard igneous rock containing crystals, usually of feldspar, in a fine-grained, typically reddish groundmass. *porringer *portage *portentous *portmanteau *portraiture *poser *posh *posse *possessive *postcoital *postdate *posterity *posthaste *posthole *postmark *postmaster *postmenopausal *postnasal *postoffice *postpaid *postprandial *posttraumatic *postulant *postwar *posy *potable = drinkable *potage = a thick soup *potbelly *potboiler *poteen potheen alcohol made illicitly, typically from potatoes. *potent *potentate *potentiate *pothead *potholder *pothook *potlatch *potluck *potpie *potpourri *potsherd *potshot *potty = toilet (bowl) *poultice *pourboire = tip (money) *powerboat *powerhouse *powwow *pox *practicality *praline *prandial *pratfall *praxis *preachy *preadapt *preadolescence *preaffirm *preamp preamplifier *prearrange *precancerous *precept *precis *precivilization *preconceive *preconception *precondition *precursory *precut *predation *predawn *predetermination *predetermine *predication *predicator *predilection *predominant *predominate *predomination *preelection *preemie *preeminent *preemptory *preexist *prefab *prefabrication *preferential *pregame *preheat *prehistoric *prejudicial *prelate *prelim = preliminary *prelimit *preliterate *premed premedical *premenstrual *premie *premier *premiss *premix *preordain *prep *prepackage *preponderance *prepubescent *prerecord *preregister *presbyope *presbyopia *preschool *prescient *preselect *presentable *preservative *preshrunk *presidium *presift *presoak *pressroom *prestamp *presumably *presumer *presumptive *presumptuous *presuppose *presupposition *presurgical *presynaptically *preteen *preterit *preternatural *pretest *pretrial *prettify *prevaricate *prevarication *preventable *preventative *prevue *prewar *prewash *priapism *pricey *prideful *prig *priggery *priggish *prim *primacy *primal *primitivism *primogeniture *printable *priory *prissy *privateer *privy *prizefight *prizefighter *prizewinning *proabortion *probate *probity *probusiness *proclivity *proconsul *procrustean (especially of a framework or system) enforcing uniformity or conformity without regard to natural variation or individuality *proctologist *proctology *proctor *proctoscope *proctoscopy *prodigy *prof *profanity *professorial *profiler *profligate *proforma *prognosticate *programmatic *prohibitive *prole = proletariat *prolegomenon *proletarianize *prolog *promethean *promissory *prompter *promulgate *pronouncement *proofread *propagandize *propanol *propellent *propertied *propertyless *prophetic *propitiate *propound *proprietary *propriety *proprioception *propylene a gaseous hydrocarbon of the alkene series, made by cracking alkanes. *prorate *proscribe = forbid *prosecution *proselytize *prosodic *prospector *prospectus *protean *protegee *protestor *protist single-celled organism such as the protozoa, simple algae and fungi, slime molds *protozoan *protozoic *protract *protractor *provocative *provolone *provost *prowar *prowess *prowler *proximal *proximity *prude *psalmist *psaltery an ancient and medieval musical instrument like a dulcimer but played by plucking the strings with the fingers or a plectrum. *pseudointellectual *pseudopod pseudopodium *psilocybin *psychoactive *psychoanalytic *psychobiology *psychokinesis *psychologism *psychoneurosis = neurosis *psychosexual *psychosocial *pterodactyl *publican *publicist *publisher *puce *puckery *pudendum *pueblo *puerile *puffery *pug *pugilism *pugilist *pugnacious *puke *pulchritude *pullet *pulsate *pulsation *pumice a very light and porous volcanic rock formed when a gas-rich froth of glassy lava solidifies rapidly. *pumpernickel *punctilious showing great attention to detail or correct behavior *punditry *punishable *punitive *punt *puny *pupate *puppetry *purdah *purebred *purification *purim *purism *puritanical *purloin *purport *purposeful *pursuant *purulent *purvey *pushcart *pusher = drug dealer *pushover *pushup *pushy *pusillanimous *putative *putdown *putoff *putrefaction *putrefy *putrid *pyloric *pyre *pyrex *pyrite *pythagorean q *quaalude *quaff *quagga *quahog *qualification *qualm *quantify *quayside *queazy *queer *quell *query *quest *questionable - demandable *quickstep *quiddity *quietism *quietist *quinine *quintessence *quip *quipu *quirk *quirky *quisling *quitclaim *quittance *quixotic *quizzical *quoit *quotidian r *rabelaisian *racehorse *raceway *racketeer *racoon *racquetball *radiance *radiologist *radiophone radiotelephone *raffia a palm tree native to tropical Africa and Madagascar Raphia ruffia, he fiber from the raffia leaves, used for making items such as hats, baskets, and mats. *ragamuffin *raggedy *raglan *ragtag *ragweed *raiment *raindrop *rainfall *rainproof *rainstorm *rainwater *raja rajah *rakish *rambler *rambunctious *rambunctiousness *ramekin *ramjet *rampant *ramshackle *rancher *rancor *rancorous *rani *rankle *rapport *rapt *raptor *rarebit *rarify *rarity *rasher *raspy *rassle *rathole = ratrap *rathskeller *ratiocinate *rattail *rattler = rattlesnake *rattrap a shabby, squalid, or ramshackle building or establishment. *rave *ravenous *ravish *rayon *razorback *reacquaint *reactance *readapt *readjourn *readjust *readmit *realign *reallocate *realtor *realty *reanalyze *reanimate *reapply *reappoint *reappraise *rearrange *reassert *reassess *reassign *reattach *reawaken *rebaptize *rebroadcast *rebuff *rebuilt *recalcitrant *recalculate *recap *recapture *recast *recessive *recheck *recidivism *recidivist *recital *reclassify *recollect *recombinant *recommit *recon *reconnect *reconnoiter *reconsider *reconvene *recount *recrimination *recurrence *recuse *redact *redbud *redecorate *rededicate *redefine *redeploy *redesign *redhead *rediscover *redistribute *redistrict *redline *redneck *redolent *redouble *reducible *reductive *redwing *redwood *reeducate *reefer *reelect *reembody *reemerge *reenforce *reengage *reenlist *reentry *reestablish *reexperience *referenda *refile *refinance *refinish *refocus *reforest *reformat *reformatory *reformulate *refreeze *refresher *refried *refrigerant *refrigeration *refuel *refundable *refurnish *refutable *regale *regalia *regicide *regimen *regionalism *regionalist *registrar *regressive *rehash *rehydrate *reify *reignite *reinsert *reinspect *reinstall *reintegrate *reinterpret *reintroduce *reinvestigate *reinvigorate *reissue *rejoinder *rekindle *relabel *relatable *relational *relativistic *relearn *reliability *reliquary *relique *relive *rem *remade *remarry *remedial *reminisce *remiss *remittance *remix *remodel *remora *remortgage *remount *renascence = renaissance *renascent *renderer *renegotiate *rennin *renovator *rental *reoccur *reorient *repack *repaint *repairman *reparation *repartee *repast *repave *repellant *repercussion *repertory *repetitious *replay *repopulate *repossess *repressive *reprice *reprint *reprisal *reprise *reprogram *republicanism *republish *reputable *requisition *reread *rerecord *reroute *rerun *reschedule *reseal *resection *resilience *resituate *resole *resonance *respell *respire = breathe *resplendent *responsive *restaff *restate *restful *restitution *restive *restock *restorative *restrictive *resubmit *resubscribe *resultant *resupply *resurgent *resurvey *resuscitator *retake *retch = vomit *retell *retest *rethink *reticence *reticular *retinoscope *retinoscopy *retiree *retool *retractor *retrain *retrench *retrieval *retrofire *retrofit *retrorocket *retry *retype *reunify *reuseable *reverential *reverie *reverify *revery *reviewer *revisionist *revisit *revocation *revue *rewash *rewire *rework *rewrap *rewrite *rheologist *rheology *rheostat *rhesus *rheumy *rhinestone *rhodopsin *riboflavin *ribonucleotide *ribosomal *ricer *ricercar an elaborate instrumental composition in fugal or canonic style, typically of the 16th to 18th centuries. *rickettsia any of a group of very small bacteria that includes the causative agents of typhus and various other febrile diseases in humans. *ricksha = rickshaw a light two-wheeled hooded vehicle drawn by one or more people, used chiefly in Asian countries. *ricochet *ricotta *ridgepole *riffle *rifleman *rigamarole rigmarole *rigatoni *rigging *rime frost formed on cold objects by the rapid freezing of water vapor in cloud or fog. *rimless *ringer *ringleader *ringlet *ringmaster *ringside *ringtail *ringtoss *ringworm *riparian *ripoff *riposte *ripsaw *riptide *risible *risotto *risque *rissole a compressed mixture of meat and spices, coated in breadcrumbs and fried. *ritualistic *ritzy *rivalry *riven *riverbank *riverbed *riveter *rivetting *riviera *roach *roadhouse *roadrunner *roadside *roadwork *roan denoting an animal, especially a horse or cow, having a coat of a main color thickly interspersed with hairs of another color, typically bay, chestnut, or black mixed with white. *roaster *robotry *rockabye *rockery *rocketry *rockfish *roebuck *roentgen *roil make (a liquid) turbid or muddy by disturbing the sediment *roleplaying *rollaway *rollback *romaine *romeo *romp *romper *rooftop *rookery *roquefort *rorschach *roseate *rosebud *rosewater *rosewood *roshi the spiritual leader of a community of Zen Buddhist monks. *rosin *roster *rosy *rotary *rotgut *rotogravure *rototill *rototiller *rotund *roue *rouge *roughhouse *roughneck *roundel a small disk, especially a decorative medallion. *roundhouse *roundup *rouse *roust *roustabout *rout *rowboat *rowdy *rubberneck *rubdown *rube *ruckus *rudderless *rudiment *rufous reddish brown in color. *ruinous *rummy *rump *rumple *rumpus *rumrunner *runaway *runoff *runt *rusk *russet *rustler *rustproof s *sabbatical *saccharin *sacerdotal *sachem *sacral *sacrament *sacristy *ssaddlebag *saddler *saddlery *sadomasochism *sadomasochist *safecracker *safeguard *safekeeping *sagacious *sagebrush *saggy *sagittal relating to or denoting the suture on top of the skull that runs between the parietal bones in a front to back direction. *sailcloth *sailfish *sainthood *salesclerk *salesmanship *salesperson *salinity *sallow *salmagundi a dish of chopped meat, anchovies, eggs, onions, and seasoning. *salmonella *saloon *saltbox *saltcellar saltshaker *saltine *saltpeter saltpetre *saltwater *salubrious *salubriousness *salutation *salvage *salvageable *salvia *salvo *samaritan *sanatorium *sanctimonious *sanctity *sandbag *sandblast *sandman *sandmen *sandstorm *sangfroid *sangh *sangria *sanitizer *sanserif *sapient *sapphic *sappy *saprophagous *saprophyte *sapsucker an American woodpecker that pecks rows of small holes in trees and visits them for sap and insects. Sphyrapicus *sardonic *sartorial *sashay *sass *sassy *satanic *satanical *satchel *sateen *satiric *satirist *satrapy *saturnine *satyriasis *sauerbraten *saunter *saute *sauterne *sawbuck *sawfish *sawtooth *scalar *scallion *scam *scamper *scarify *scary *scatology *scatterbrain *scenic *schema *schilling *schism *schmooze *schmuck *schnapps a strong alcoholic drink resembling gin and often flavored with fruit: peach schnapps. *scholastic *schoolbag *schoolbook *schoolhouse *schoolmaster *schoolmistress *schoolroom *schoolteacher *schoolwork *schoolyard *schtick *sciatica *scintilla *scintillation *scirocco *scissor *sclerotic *scoff *scoffer *scofflaw *scoliosis *sconce *scoreboard *scorekeeper *scrabble *scrag handle roughly; beat up. *scraggly *scram *scrambler *scrapbook *scrappy *scratchpad *scrawl *scrawny *scree a mass of small loose stones that form or cover a slope on a mountain. a slope covered with small loose stones. *screwy *scribbler *scrimp *scrimshaw *scriptwriter *scrivener = scribe, notary, clerk *scrollwork *scrooge *scrounge *scrubwoman *scruff *scruffy *scrumptious *scruple *scud move fast in a straight line because or as if driven by the wind *scuff *sculk *scurrilous *seacoast *seafood *sealant *seaport *searchlight *seascape *seasick *seasonable *seawall *seawater *seaworthy *secant *secede *secession *seclusion *seconal a barbiturate drug used as a sedative and hypnotic. *secondhand *secrecy *sectional *sedation *seder *sedition *seditious *seductive *sedum *seedbed *seedy *seesaw *segregationist *segue *seisure *selectman *selfless *sellout *seltzer *selvage *semiannual *semiarid *semifinal *seminar *semiprivate *semisweet *sendoff *senescent *seneschal *seniority *sensate *sensibility *sensitize *sensorimotor *sensorium *sensuality *sentimentality *separator *sepoy an Indian soldier serving under British or other European orders. (in South Asia) a police constable. *sept *septicemia *sepulchre *sequin *seraglio *serape *seraphim *serfdom *serigraph a printed design produced by means of a silkscreen *serigraphy *serology the scientific study or diagnostic examination of blood serum, especially with regard to the response of the immune system to pathogens or introduced substances. *serotonin *serrate *serviceman *sessile *setup *sever *sexpot *sexton *shadowbox *shakedown *shakeup *sham *sharecrop *sharpshooter *shatterproof *sheaf *sheepskin *sheetrock *shelve *shenanigan *sherbet *sherif *shim *shinbone *shiner *shintoism *shintoist *shipmate *shipshape *shirk *shirtfront *shirtsleeve *shirttail *shiv *shiva *shocker *shockwave *shoestring *shootout *shoplift *shortbread *shortcake *shortchange *shortwave *showdown *showgirl *showman *showoff *shrubbery *shrunken *shuffleboard *shunt *shuteye *shutoff *shylock *shyster *siam *siamese *sib *sickbay *sickbed *sideburn *sidecar *sidekick *sideman *sidesaddle *sideshow *sideswipe *sidetrack *sidle *signet *silage *silken *silty *silvan *silverfish *silversmith *simian *similitude *simony *simper *simpleminded *simplex *simplistic *simulator *simulcast *singsong *sinology *sinuous *sioux *sire *sisal a Mexican agave with large fleshy leaves, cultivated for fiber production. Agave sisalana *sitter *situp *sizzler *skaldic *skeet *skein *skew *skiff a shallow, flat-bottomed open boat with sharp bow and square stern. *skim *skimp *skindive *skinhead *skink *skirl *skit *skulduggery *skullcap *skullduggery *skyjack *skyjacker *skylab *skylark *skylight *skywrite *slapdash *slasher *slat *slattern *slay = kill *sleazy *sledgehammer *sleepless *slicer *slick *slink *slipcover *slipknot *slipshod *slipup *slither *slob *slobber *slog *slop *slothful *slowdown *slugfest *sluggard *slumlord *slurry *smarmy *smegma *smidgeon *smite *smithereens *smithy *smitten *smokehouse *smokeless *smokestack *smooch *smoothy *smut *snafu *snag *snakebite *snapdragon *snappy *snark *snarl *snazzy *snide *snippy *snit *snitch *snobby *snoop *snooty *snotty *snowbank *snowbelt *snowbound *snowmelt *snowmen *snowmobile *snowpack *snowshoe *snowsuit *snub *snuffbox *soaker *soapbox *soapsuds *socialization *socialize *societal *sociopathy *socratic *softball *softhearted *solecism a grammatical mistake in speech or writing. a breach of good manners; a piece of incorrect behavior. *solenoid *solicitous *solipsism *solitaire *solvable *solvency *soma *somnolence *songbook *songfest *sonorous *sophistry *sorceress *soulful *sourpuss *southpaw *spaceflight *spacewalk *sparerib *sparkplug *spartan *spat *speakeasy *spearmint *specifier *specious *spectroscope *spectroscopy *speedboat *speedometer *spellbound *spelunk *spendthrift *spermatozoon *spew *spigot *spillway *spineless *spinnaker *spinoff *spinsterhood *spirea a shrub of the rose family, with clusters of small white or pink flowers. Found throughout the northern hemisphere, it is widely cultivated as a garden ornamental. Genus Spiraea *spiritedness *spirochete a flexible spirally twisted bacterium, especially one that causes syphilis. *spitball *spitfire *spittoon *splashdown *splay *splenectomy *splenetic *splice *splitter *splurge *sponsorship *spoof *spook *spooky *sporozoon *sportscast *sporty *spotless *spotter *sprain *sprawl *spright *sprit *sprucer *spud *spunk *spunky *sputnik *spyglass *squab *squalor *squamous *squeaky *squish *staccato *staffer *stag *stagecoach *stagehand *staid *stairwell *stakeout *stalactite *stalagmite *stallion *standby *standoff *standstill *staphylococcus *starboard *stardom *stardust *stargaze *stark *starlet *starlight *starship *stash *statehouse *stateless *stateroom *statuary *statuesque *statute *steadfast *steamboat *steamer *steamroller *steatopygia *steed *steelyard *steeplechase *steeplejac *stellar *stemware *steno *stentor *stepchild *stepparent *steppingstone *stereochemistry *stereoisomer *stereoscope *stethoscopy *stickleback *stickpin *stickup *stiletto *stillborn *stilton *stinkard *stinker *stinkpot *stipend *stockcar *stockpile *stockroom *stockyard *stodgy *stollen *stonecutter *stoner *stonewall *stooge *stoolie *stoplight *storefront *storybook *stouthearted *straggle *straggler *straightaway *straightedge *straightjacket *straightway *strangler *strapless *stratagem *stratification *stratocumulus *streamer *streetcar *streetlight *streetwalker *strep *streptobacillus *streptococcus *streptomycin *stressful *stressor *streusel *stricture *strikebreaker *stringent *stringy *strobe *stroboscope *stroganoff *strongbox *strongman *strophe *strudel *strum *strumpet *stubbly *stubby *studious *stultify *stye *stylebook *styptic (of a substance) capable of causing bleeding to stop when it is applied to a wound. *styrofoam *subassembly *subcategory *subcommittee *subculture *subdirectory *subdiscipline *subentry *subfloor *subgroup *subhuman *sublet *sublunar *submerse *subnormal *suborn *subprogram *subsection *substandard *substation *substitution *subtotal *successive *successorship *succotash *suds *sudsy *sufficiency *suffuse *sugarcoat *sugarplum *suggestibility *suggestiveness *suicidal *sulk *sultry *summarily *summation *summerhouse *summertime *sumptuous *sunbaked *sunbeam *sunbelt *sunburn *sundae *sundown *sundry *sunken *sunlamp *sunlight *sunroof *sunroom *sunshine *sunspot *sunstroke *sup *superannuate *supercargo *supercede *supercharge *supercilious *superconductor *superhighway *supernormal *supernumerary present in excess of the normal or requisite number. (of a person) not belonging to a regular staff but engaged for extra work.• not wanted or needed; redundant: biology - denoting a structure or organ occurring in addition to the normal ones: a pair of supernumerary teats. (of an actor) appearing on stage but not speaking. *ssupertanker *supervene *suppertime *supplant *supplemental *suppressant *surcease *surcoat *surety *surfeit *surmise *surplice *surrey *suspectable *suspenseful *sustainable *svelte *swaddle *swag *swallowtail *swanky *swarthy *swashbuckler *swath *swearword *sweatband *sweatshop *sweepstake *swerve *swig *swill *swinger *swipe *switchback *switchblade *swordfish *swordplay *sybarite a person who is self-indulgent in their fondness for sensuous luxury. *sycamore *syllabus *syllogism *sylph *sylvan *symbiont *symbiote *symposium *synaesthesia synesthesia *synagog *syncope *syndication *synoptic *systole *systolic t *tabasco *tableau *tableland *tabletop *tabor a small drum, especially one used simultaneously by the player of a simple pipe. *tachometer *tacit *tack *tacky *taffy *tailbone *tailgate *taillight *tailpipe *tailwind *taint *takeoff *takeover *talisman *tally *talmud *talmudic *talus *tam *tamarind the large bone in the ankle that articulates with the tibia of the leg and the calcaneum and navicular bone of the foot. *tambour tambura *tanbark *tandem *tankard *tankship *tantamount *taproot *tare *tarpaper *tarragon *tattersall *tattle *tautology *tawdry *taxation *taxicab *taxman *teaberry *teacart *teacup *teakettle *teal a small freshwater duck, typically with a greenish band on the wing that is most prominent in flight. Anas crecca *teamster *teamwork *teargas *tearjerker *tearoom *tearstain *teary *teasel *teaser *teashop *teatime *techie techy tekkie a person who is expert in or enthusiastic about technology, especially computing. *technicolor *teem *teeny *teeter *teethe *teetotaler *teflon *telecast *telemetry *teleology *telephoto *teletype *telltale *temp *tempo *tenacity *tenderfoot *tenderize *tenderloin *tendonitis *tenement *tenet *tensile *tensor *teratogen *teratophobia *terrific *testicular *testimonial *testosterone *tetherball *tetracycline *thalidomide *thanatology *theatric *theftproof *theodicy *theoretic *theosophy *theremin *thermite *thermocouple *thermonuclear *thespian *thiamin *thighbone *thoroughbred *thoughtless *thrall *thready *thresher *thrip *throttle *throughway thruway *thumbprint *thumbscrew *thunderbird *thunderclap *thunderous *thundershower *thyroidectomy *tic *ticktock *tiddlywinks *tightwad *tightwire *timecard *timeless *timesaver *timpani *tincture *tinfoil *tinker *tinman *tinsel *tintype *tipi *tipsy *titrate *titration *tizzy *toadstool *toasty *toddle *toddy *toenail *toiletry *toke *tole *tolerant *tollbooth *tollgate *tomahawk *toner *tong *tonsillectomy *tonsure *toolbox *toolshed *toot *topcoat *topiary *topknot *topless *topnotch *toque *torc *torrential *torrid *torsion *torte *tory *tosser *tossup *tot *tote *totem *touche *touchup *tourniquet *towboat *townhouse *townie *township *townspeople *towpath *toxaemia toxemia *toxicity *tracer *tracheotomy *traction *tradeoff *trailblazer *traipse *trammel *transatlantic *transceiver *transcendant *transcendental *transcontinental *transducer *transference *transfiguration *transfix *transitional *transmigration *transmogrify *transoceanic *transom *transpacific *transpire *transponder *transsexual *trapdoor *trapezoid *trapper *trashy *travelog travelogue *travesty *treetop *tremolo *trenchant *trencher *trepidation *triad *triage *trichinosis *trichinous *trickery *tricorn tricorne *tricuspid *trinitarian *trinitarianism *tripartite *triptych *trireme *triskaidekaphobe *triskaidekaphobia *trite *triton a large mollusk that has a tall spiral shell with a large aperture, living in tropical and subtropical seas. Genus Charoni *triumvirate *triune *trollop *trooper *troopship *trope *tropism *tropospheric *troubadour *troubleshooter *trounce *troupe *truancy *truckdriver *truckload *truculent *trueblue *truelove *truism *truncheon *trustbuster *trustworthily *tryst *tubby *tubeless *tudor *tufa tuff a porous rock composed of calcium carbonate and formed by precipitation from water, e.g., around mineral springs. *tuition *tumeric *tummy *tuneup *turbid (of a liquid) cloudy, opaque, or thick with suspended matter *turd *turgid swollen and distended or congested: a turgid and fast-moving river. (of language or style) tediously pompous or bombastic *turnabout *turnpike *turnstile *turpentine *turtledove *turtleneck *tush *tutelage *twaddle *twang *twattle *tweak *twinge *twister *typescript *typhus an infectious disease caused by rickettsiae, characterized by a purple rash, headaches, fever, and usually delirium, and historically a cause of high mortality during wars and famines. There are several forms, transmitted by vectors such as lice, ticks, mites, and rat fleas. *typify *typology *tyrannosaur/us u *ubiquity *ukelele *ultraconservative *ultramarine *ultramodern *ultrasuede *umbilicus *umbrage *unambitious *unanticipated *unappetizing *unashamed *unavoidable *unbalance *unbeaten *unbecoming *unbefitting *unbeholden *unbend *unbiased *unbleached *unbound *unbreakable *unbroken *unbuckle *unburden *uncanny *uncap *unceremonious *uncertain *uncharacteristic *uncial *unclean *unclear *unclog *uncompliant *unconfined *unconformable *unconstitutional *uncontested *unconventional *unction *uncultured *uncurl *uncurtained *uncustomary *undecided *undeclared *undefeated *undefined *undemocratic *undenied *undependable *underachiever *underbid *underbrush *undercharge *underclassman *undercook *undercurrent *underdeveloped *underdog *underfoot *underhandedness *underpaid *underpass *underpin *underpopulated *underprivileged *undersecretary *undersize *understate *understatement *understudy *undertone *underway *underwriter *undetected *undeterred *undeveloped *undiagnosed *undisclosed *undivided *undocumented *undue *undulant *unduly *unenforceable *unequivocal *unerring *unethical *uneventful *unfamiliar *unfathomable *unfavorable *unfazed *unfiltered *unfit *unflattering *unflinching *unfocussed *unforeseen *unforgivable *unforseen *unfroze *unfurl *ungainly *ungodly *unguent a soft greasy or viscous substance used as an ointment or for lubrication. *unhand *unharmed *unharness *unheard *unheeded *unhelpful *unhesitating *unhinge *unholy *unhorse *unhurt *uniformity *unimaginable *unimpaired *unimpeachable *unimpeded *uninformed *uninhibited *uninjured *uninsured *unintelligent *unintentional *unionism *unisex *unison *univalent *unkempt *unlabeled unlabelled *unlatch *unleaded *unlicensed *unlikable *unlisted *unmagnified *unmanageable *unmannerly *unmeasured *unmedicated *unmerciful *unmistakable *unmodified *unmoved *unnamed *unnerve *unnoticeable *unobscured *unobserved *unobstructed *unobtainable *unofficial *unopened *unpaid *unpainted *unpalatable *unpasteurized *unpaved *unpin *unplanned *unpolluted *unpopular *unprejudiced *unpretentious *unpreventable *unprincipled *unprintable *unprofessed *unprofessional *unprofitable *unqualified *unquestionable *unrated *unravel *unreal *unreceptive *unreformed *unrelated *unrelenting *unreported *unrepresentative *unreserved *unrespectful *unresponsive *unrewarding *unripe *unrivaled unrivalled *unruffled *unruly *unsaddle *unsafe *unsaid *unsalted *unsanitary *unsatisfactory *unsatisfied *unscathed *unscented *unscientific *unscramble *unscreened *unscrew *unscrupulous *unseasonable *unseasonably *unseasoned *unseat *unsecured *unseemly *unselfish *unshackle *unshakable *unshod *unshorn *unsightly *unsmiling *unsnarl *unsoiled *unsolvable *unsorted *unspecialized *unspoiled *unspoken *unstated *unsterile *unstrap *unstructured *unsubstantiated *unsuited *unsullied *unsung *unsupervised *unsupported *unsure *unsurmountable *unsurpassed *unsurprised *unsusceptible *unsuspected *unsuspecting *unsustainable *unswayed *unsweetened *unswerving *unsystematic *untainted *untapped *untenable *untended *untested *untether *unthinkable *untimely *unto *untold *untouchable *untouched *untraceable *untranslated *untried *untucked *unturned *unvaccinated *unverified *unversed *unvoiced *unwanted *unwed *unwelcome *unwell *unwitnessed *unworldly *unworthy *unwound *unzipped *upcoming *upendupheld *uphold *upkeep *uplift *uplink *upperclassman *uppercut *uppermost *uppity *upriver *uproarious *upshot *upstage *upstanding *upstart *upstate *upstroke *upswept *upswing *uptake *uptown *upturn *urbane *urbanologist *urbanology *urinalyses *urolith *urticaria = rash a rash of round, red welts on the skin that itch intensely, sometimes with dangerous swelling, caused by an allergic reaction, typically to specific foods. *useable *usufruct law the right to enjoy the use and advantages of another's property short of the destruction or waste of its substance. *utero v *vacate *vacuous *vagary *vaginitis *vagrancy *vagrant *vagus *vainglory *valance a length of decorative drapery attached to the canopy or frame of a bed in order to screen the structure or the space beneath it. *vale *valediction *valedictorian *valiant *valise *valium *valkyrie *vamp *vandalize *vanillin *vapid *variance *varicose *varietal *varsity *vasoconstriction *vasodilation *vasoinhibitor *vasopressor *vedanta *vedantic *veganism *vegetative *vehicular *vellum *velour *velveteen *venal showing or motivated by susceptibility to bribery *venereal *vengeful *venial christian theology denoting a sin that is not regarded as depriving the soul of divine grace. Often contrasted with mortal. (of a fault or offense) slight and pardonable. *venipuncture *venous *ventilator *ventriloquy *venturi a short piece of narrow tube between wider sections for measuring flow rate or exerting suction. *veracious *veracity *verbalize *verbatim *verdant noun: verdure lush green vegetation. the fresh green color of vegetation. *verifiable *verisimilitude the appearance of being true or real *veritable *verity *vermeil gilded silver or bronze. *vermiculite a yellow or brown mineral found as an alteration product of mica and other minerals, and used for insulation or as a moisture-retentive medium for growing plants. *vermilion *vernier a small movable graduated scale for obtaining fractional parts of subdivisions on a fixed main scale of a barometer, sextant, or other measuring instrument. *vertex *vesper *vestal *vestibular *vetted *vexatious *viability *vibrant *vibraphone *vibrato *vicarious *viceregent *vicissitude *victimless *victual *vicuna *vilify *villus anatomy any of numerous minute elongated projections set closely together on a surface, typically increasing its surface area for the absorption of substances, in particular: a fingerlike projection of the lining of the small intestine. pl villi *vinaigrette *vinca *vindication *vindictive *vintage *viol *violist *violoncellist *virile *virologist *virology *virtuoso *virulent *visage *viscose *viselike *vishnu *visibility *visualize *vita vitae *vitalize *vitiate *viticulture *vitreous *vittle *vituperate *vivacious *vivify *vivisect *vixen *vizier *vizir *vizor *vocalist *vociferous (especially of a person or speech) vehement or clamorous *voila *volition *volley *volleyball *voltaic *voluble *voluminous *voluptuary *volvox *voracious *votive *vouchsafe *vulcan *vulgarian *vulgate *vulpine w *wack *wacky *wadi *wagoner *wagtail un avia cantante con coda longa ci secuta lo frecuente (tason: Motacillidae) *waif *wain - wagon or cart *wainscotting *wainwright *waiver *wakeful *wale - ridge on textured fabric; stengthening plank on side of ship; horizontal ban around woven basket *walkup *wallaby *wallboard *wallflower *wallop *wampum *wan *wanker *warble *warder *ware *warfarin *warhorse *warlock *warmhearted *warmup *warpath *warpower *warthog *wartime *washbowl *washday *washerwoman *washout *washrag *washroom *washtub *washwoman *waspish waspy *wassail *wastebasket *wastepaper *wastrel *watchful *watchtower *watchword *watercraft *waterfowl *waterlog *watermark *waterpower *watershed *waterside *waterskiing *waterspout *waterworks *wattage *waveband *waveform *waxbill *waylaid *wayside *wayward *weal *weaponry *wearable *weatherproof *weatherstripping *webfoot *wedlock *wee *weekday *weepy *weevil *weighty *wellbeing *wellborn *wellness *welt *welterweight *wench *westernize *westward *whacky *wham *whatnot *wheelbase *wheelwright *wheezy *whelp *wherewithal *whetstone *whiffle *whimsey *whiney *whinny *whiplash *whippet *whippoorwill *whirligig *whirlybird *whirr *whist *whitecap *whitefish *whiteout *whitey *whitsunday *whittle *whiz *whodunit *wholehearted *wholesale *whomever *whomsoever *whoopee *whopper *whopping *whorehouse *whoreson *whorish *whosoever *wickiup wickyup *wiener *wienie *wierd *wiggly *wigmaker *wigwam *wile *wilful *willful *willowy *wimple *windbag *windblown *windburn *windchill *windfall *windjammer *windowpane *windowsill *windstorm *windsurf *windswept *windup *winepress *wineskin *wingding *wingspan *winnow *wino *winsome *wintergreen - planta de America Norde de cual un olio odorosa es otenida (tason: Pyrolaceae) *winterize *wintery *wipeout *wiretap *wiry *wisecrack *wisp *wisteria *wistful *witchery *withstood *wivern - 2 legged dragon *wizardry *wizen *woeful *wolfram =tungsten *womanish *womanize *wonderland *wonky *woodbin *woodcarver *woodchuck = groundhog *woodcraft *woodland *woodlore *woodman *woodpile *woodshed *woodwork *woodworm *woofer *woolgathering *woomera - aboriginal stick used to throw spear *woops *woosh *woozy *wordplay *workaholic *workday *workhorse *workhouse *workingman *workmen *workout *workroom *workstation *worktable *workup *workweek *worrisome *worsen *wraith *wrangle *wrangler *wrapper *wrathful *wreak *wreck *wriggly *wright *wristband *writeoff *wrongheaded *wry x *xebec o zebec - un barcon de vela de la mediteraneo de la sentenio 18 *xenobiology - la studia de viventes posible en otra planetas *xerophyte - un planta cual prefere environes seca *xylograph - woodcut y *yack *yahweh *yardarm *yardstick *yarrow *yaw *ye *yea *yeasty *yellowbelly *yeshiva *yesteryear *yip *yodel *yoicks *yonder *yore *yucca *yule yuletide *yummy z *zany *zanzibar *zap *zazen *zealot *zealotry *zest *zestful *zeus *zinger *zonal *zoogeography *zoophyte a plantlike animal, especially a coral, sea anemone, sponge, or sea lily. *zwieback